


[Insert Clever Doctor Pun Here]

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, Gay Love, Gay Stuff, M/M, Patient!Gavin, RageHappy, Ryvin, Smut, blowjob, doctor!ryan, it's gavins birthday guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if Gavin went to the hospital cause his injured and shit and the doctor treating him was Ryan. So, during his checkup Ryan starts to like find where the injury is and he's like rubbing Gavin's thighs. Doctor Ryan is like 'is the pain here?' and Gavin is really struggling not to pop a boner in front of him. After the checkup, Ryan locks the door and helps Gavin with his "problem" and then gives him a prescription for painkillers. On the prescription, is Ryan's number and Gav is just blushing</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Insert Clever Doctor Pun Here]

**Author's Note:**

> ohhey it's Gavin's birthday so here

Of course Gavin would spend his birthday at the hospital.  
  
It only made sense that, including the flight back to his home getting cancelled and his best friend being out of town on business, his luck would only get more rotten. He'd fallen down the stairs on his way to answer the phone (which ended up being a bill collector anyways)and his thigh ached with pain. Looking at how his day had already been going, he figured it'd be best if he went to the doctor because God knows it was likely he busted some important artery and was secretly bleeding out as he sat there.  
  
So there he was, waiting an annoyingly long amount of time among the sick and probably equally unlucky, tapping his foot every few seconds and hissing his own stupidity when the action sent a jolt of pain up his thigh.  
  
Overall, it was shaping up to be the worst birthday of his life, including that time he'd cracked a tooth at the park because at least he hadn't been alone and had gotten to eat a significant amount of ice cream before it happened.  
  
When his name was called he hopped to his feet, which was naturally a terrible idea that made him yelp with the pain that it caused, and limped to bitterly follow the nurse to his little room. Once he was in there, alone, he stretched out carefully, the paper covering the bed-like furniture crinkling under his back and he shifted uncomfortably. He laid his injured leg stiff, his arm hanging off the edge, and closed his eyes with a huff.  
  
"Stupid bloody stairs. Stupid phone. Stupid plane. Stupid business trips. Stupid doctor-"  
  
"I actually like to believe I'm fairly intelligent." A deep voice startled Gavin and he sat up, wincing, as his eyes shot open to face the doctor. He took in a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks, because  _holy Hell_  was this guy attractive. He had sandy blond hair, sorta swoopy in a way, and bright sapphire eyes above his amused smirk. A bit of stubble touched his cheek and it somehow only made him look more professional.   
  
"Oh! Uh, I didn't... I mean... Sorry." Gavin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, and the doctor chuckled.  
  
"Not to worry. It seems like you've had a pretty rough day, so I'll forgive you." He winked and Gavin's mind went blank for a full second. "My name is Doctor Haywood, but you can call me Ryan."  
  
"Gavin." The Brit offered, extending his hand, and Ryan shook it firmly. Big hands, Gavin noted, entertaining what that might imply before scolding himself mentally.  
  
"Checking your chart here, it says that you... fell down the stairs?" He inquired and Gavin nodded his affirmation. "Oh... and it's your birthday." Ryan looked up at him, sympathy in his blue eyes. "That's... unfortunate. Uh, happy birthday?" He shrugged apologetically, and Gavin couldn't help but smile for the first time that day.  
  
"Thanks. It definitely hasn't been my favourite one."  
  
"Well hopefully I won't have any bad news for you. And maybe I can even make your birthday better." Gavin flushed, a few interesting fantasies running through his mind as Ryan put on his gloves. "I've heard I'm quite the conversationalist."  
  
"Oh... conversation, heh, right." Gavin bit his lower lip, giggling nervously.  
  
"Okay, so you say it's your inner thigh that's hurting you?" Ryan glanced at his clipboard again and Gavin confirmed it. "Any idea what you hit it off?" He asked as Gavin turned to face him; he rested his hands on the younger man's knees, spreading them slightly.   
  
"U-uh, no." Gavin was panicking internally and Ryan only smiled at him.  
  
"This may be a bit awkward so bear with me." Ryan soothed as his hand slid up Gavin's thigh, applying soft pressure. "Tell me whenever it hurts, okay?"  
  
Gavin only nodded, not trusting his voice as he fought the erection threatening to form as Ryan's fingers snaked further up, pressing and pausing every second. "U-uhm, Ryan?" The doctor made a 'hmm?' noise before looking up to see Gavin's face contorted and red.  
  
"Oh gosh, am I hurting you?" He lightened his touch, misinterpreting the look, and Gavin shook his head frantically. "Are you.. alright?" Ryan's hand moved up more, unconsciously still searching, and Gavin yelped.  
  
"That hurts!" He gasped as the pain unfortunately made his dick twitch at the new sudden feeling.  
  
"Right there?" Ryan touched the sensitive area softly, fingers barely grazing over it and yeah, Gavin was definitely hard now.  
  
"M-mhm." Gavin's hands balled into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment flooding through him.  
  
"Oh." He heard the doctor breathe and tensed, afraid he'd been caught. But Ryan didn't say anything further, merely feeling around for another incredibly quiet minute before pulling back. Gavin cracked an eye open to see the doctor's back to him, chart in hand once again.  
  
"Well, I have good news!" Ryan turned to him, face slightly red but smiling nevertheless. "It's nothing serious. You're probably gonna have a crazy bruise there and it's gonna feel like someone hit that spot with a bowling ball for a week or so, but it'll be just fine. I can give you a prescription to some minor pain pills if you like."  
  
"N-no, it's fine. I don't really like pills." Gavin crossed his hands over the bulge in his pants, hoping he was covering it well enough, and Ryan nodded.   
  
"Very well, Mr. Free. However..." Ryan walked over to the window and closed the blinds, effectively blocking the glare and dimming the room slightly. Though he didn't move from facing the window and Gavin twitched nervously. "There is another problem, I noticed."   
  
Gavin's face drained of all colour and he began spluttering an apology, only to be silenced by a hand motion. "I will count to five. If at the end of that countdown you are still seated, then I am going to lock the door. Is that understood?" Gavin whimpered his understanding, and there was no hesitation in his decision that there was no way in Hell he was leaving. Ryan removed his gloves slowly, relishing in the hard 'snap' before tossing them to the side.  
  
"One... Two... Three..." Ryan turned and started walking towards the door before he'd finished counting, grinning seductively at the younger man. "Four..." His hand was on the knob. "Five." With a faint click, Gavin sealed his fate.  
  
"I really do regret your birthday has been so poor up to this moment." Ryan purred, slipping between Gavin's still-parted legs easily as he rested his hands on either of the other's hips. "I hope I can make this trip worth something." Fingers hiked up Gavin's shirt, caressing his tanned skin as Ryan's lips tasted his neck.  
  
"It's definitely getting there." Gavin gasped as Ryan's teeth sunk into his shoulder, his hips jerking forward. He pulled on the doctor's hair gently, guiding him to his lips. Ryan kissed as if it would be his last and ground against him, being sure to avoid his pained area.  
  
"I have to admit, this isn't something I usually do." Ryan murmured between kisses. "Actually, this would be a first." Gavin sighed in relief, not knowing how much the possibility of this being a common occurrence for the doctor had been bothering him before that moment.  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." The Brit teased, his laugh breaking off into a moan as Ryan rolled his hips into him yet again. Ryan chuckled against his lips, sending pleasant vibrations through him.  
  
"It is an important day, after all." Ryan's hand popped open Gavin's jeans easily, unzipping them too slow for the other's liking, before pressing a palm to the Brit's erection. "And you deserve some sort of present." He guided Gavin's cock from it's clothed prison, swiping his thumb over the swollen head, and smirked at the whine of pleasure it produced.  
  
"Doctor, please." Gavin emphasized the name and was rewarded with a swift pump of his dick.  
  
"It's my professional diagnosis-"  
  
"Oh my gosh, please don't."  
  
"-That you need some immediate oral attention." Ryan finished the line with a snicker and Gavin snorted.  
  
"That was so lame." He giggled, quickly sobering when Ryan parted his legs further and sunk to his knees.  
  
"Maybe so, but I promise that I'm skilled in more ways than medicine." As if to prove himself, he took the head of Gavin's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it expertly. Gavin cried out, bucking his hips forward unconsciously, and Ryan hummed his enjoyment.  
  
"Fuck, Ryan." The Brit murmured, back slouched over the older man as his fingers wound through the dark blond locks. "Feels so good."   
  
Ryan looked up at him through his lashes, batting them innocently before he took the younger man in further, slurping sinfully. Gavin wailed as Ryan teased at his sensitive underside, his head bobbing up and down in quick motions. Ryan's hot breath on his skin was ecstasy, the doctor's tongue flattening against his shaft as he swallowed the young man once again. Another groan had Ryan unbuttoning his own pants to rub himself in hard strokes that matched his fast tempo, twisting his hand over the head before dragging back to the base and squeezing.  
  
Gavin was close, the tight heat around his cock proving too much for him as he thrust forward into it sporadically. He moaned a warning before he was spilling down the other's throat, grunting and twitching. Ryan lapped at his slit, waiting for him to finish before pulling off with an obscene 'pop'. He followed soon after, spurting over his hand as he pressed his forehead against Gavin's good thigh.  
  
The Brit's breath was ragged and he shuddered with his post-orgasmic high, watching the older man stand, tuck himself in, and proceed to clean the mess he'd made.  
  
"That was... Wow, that was bloody incredible. Fantastic birthday." Gavin sighed as he zipped his pants lethargically.   
  
"I agree, though I will have to insist that you take the medication I mentioned earlier." Ryan smiled softly, scribbling something onto a slip of paper.  
  
"Is that another innuendo or...?" Gavin joked, laughing when Ryan cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh shut up. Go wait at the counter and I'll get your pills." The doctor scrunched up his face jokingly before helping the patient to his feet and watching him limp in the opposite direction.  
  
Gavin stood in the waiting room, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly. He wanted to ask Ryan on a date, but wasn't sure how. He'd ran over different scenarios in his head as he waited, but they all seemed silly to him. Then there was the fear that Ryan had only wanted to do it that one time and would decline the date. He was startled from his thoughts when the man in question appeared, looking professional as ever, and handed him a small orange bottle with a white screw cap.  
  
"Take these whenever you feel in pain, but no more than two every four hours, okay?" He instructed, his touch lingering longer than necessary, and Gavin nodded. "And come see me again if the area starts looking or feeling in a way that it shouldn't. Have a good day, Mr. Free." He grinned at the Brit, accepting his goodbye before disappearing behind the doors.  
  
Gavin sighed, annoyed with himself at his cowardice, and turned the bottle over in his hands, skimming the label to see exactly what he'd been given. A goofy smile spread across his face, however, when he saw the line that should have held his name.   
  
Instead a number was scrawled carefully, as if steps had been taken to make it as legible as possible, and the words "Call for a dose of me".  
  
"Oh my God." Gavin blushed red, pulling out his cell to enter the number. "What a bloody loser."  
  
Overall, it was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
